gran_turismofandomcom-20200223-history
Tsukuba Circuit
|turns = 8 |length = |games = Gran Turismo 4 Prologue Gran Turismo 4 Gran Turismo PSP Gran Turismo 5 Gran Turismo 6 Gran Turismo Sport }} Tsukuba Circuit is a real world circuit from the Gran Turismo series of games. It is a short circuit with an even mix of fast straights and tight technical corners. Run in a clockwise direction it has three hairpin turns separated by a quick infield section and two long high-speed straight sections. The track can be wet in both GT4 and GT6. Events Gran Turismo 4 The circuit appears in the following race series: The circuit also appears in several license tests and driving missions. Gran Turismo 5 Tsukuba is also in GT5, but with no infield hairpin, making the infield portion much faster. Other than that, it is exactly the same track. The Track is featured in these events: *Sunday Cup *Japanese Classics *FR Challenge *Clubman Cup *Japanese 90's Challenge *NR-A Roadster Cup *Japanese Championship *Roadster 4-Hour Endurance *Tsukuba 9-Hour Endurance Gran Turismo Sport GT League *FF Challenge; Race 5 - 6 laps *Mazda Roadsters Cup; Race 4 - 4 laps *Nissan GT-R Cup; Race 3 - 5 laps *Compétition de France; Race 2 - 6 laps *Group 4 Cup; Race 2 - 6 laps *Light Weight K Cup; Race 2 - 5 laps *Z Heritage; Race 2 - 5 laps *Boxer Spirit; Race 5 - 8 laps *Mazda Roadsters Cup +; Race 4 - 8 laps *J-Sports Meeting; Race 4 - 8 laps *Red Bull X- Junior Series; Race 3 - 8 laps *Nostalgic Car Festival; Race 6 - 8 laps Layout & Sectors Sector 1 The incline up until this point becomes flat at the first corner. Because forward view is limited and cars are prone to understeer here, the driver's level of braking technique will make a big difference to the time. Start braking using the side road on the left as your mark. Position yourself using the white barrier towards the back, and move to the inside of the corner. Once you accelerate out, you will then pass through the 'S corner' in a straight line. From just before the 2nd apex of the S, straighten out you steering while braking, and approach the first hairpin. Sector 2 Turn tight around the first corner utilising the banked surface, and start to open the throttle using the end of the green kerbstones on the inside as your guide. The Dunlop Corner is known for its large tyre shaped arch. Brake slightly at the entry, and go all the way to the outside as you come out, clearing the 80R at full throttle. Sector 3 For the second hairpin that has a tight entry, brake using the green kerbstones on the left as your mark. Turn tightly around and start to open your throttle from around where the inside kerbstones start becoming wider. Setting yourself up to accelerate quickly so that you pick up speed on the back stretch is key in improving your time. The final corner is entered from top speed. The radius of the curve becomes gradually tighter, beginning at 100R and exiting at 90R. Use the markerboard on the left to time your brakes, and turn in a straight line. Use partial throttle, and start to gradually approach the inside from a middle line. Once you hit the apex around the end of the inside kerbstones, accelerate out at full throttle. Video Easter Eggs and Bugs *In Gran Turismo 4, there is a bug that exists where one can drive into pit lane from any direction (Even from accidental cuts on the final corner), and the car will reset itself back to 0 MPH at the point of entry. As the car drives into pit lane, it will only drive past at 60 MPH without making a pit stop, as if driving through for a real life style penalty. Because of this, it makes scenarios where a pit stop is needed practically impossible, shunning down any chance one may have had of completing an endurance race on the circuit. *As another oversight, other cars do not seem to be affected by tire wear or fuel consumption, continually running at a consistent, steady rate without even pitting in. Trivia *While the dry version of the track can support up to six cars in Gran Turismo 4, the wet version allows only two cars and special cars cannot race there without an Arcade Mode-specific glitch. *Although it is not possible to start a race on the wet version of the track on B-Spec Mode as the track is a Special Conditions track in Gran Turismo 4, it is possible to pit in and switch to B-Spec at any time during a race. *In Gran Turismo 5 Prologue, if the player goes into the Special Settings menu and set Course Limit to Off (On by default), then an incomplete version of this course will appear at the Track Select screen for both Arcade and 2-Player modes. The course is most-likely present in the game data due to the ongoing development of Gran Turismo 5 at the time, with the course presumably being worked on during development at the time of release of GT5 Prologue. Attempting to enter this course in any game mode will result in the game loading indefinitely the track, thus requiring the player to quit the game. *In Gran Turismo 5, the PS2 version of track also exists in the game data as an leftover. *In Gran Turismo Sport, there is an advertisement for iRacing, a competitor racing game, in the pit buildings. A similar advertisement for Sega World Drivers Championship appear in Fuji Speedway in the same game. External links *Tsukuba Circuit on Google Maps Notes Category:GT4 Prologue Circuits Category:GT4 Circuits Category:GT PSP Circuits Category:GT5 Circuits Category:GT6 Circuits Category:GT Sport Circuits Category:GT Sport DLC Circuits Category:Japanese Circuits Category:Circuits with weather .